1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isothiazole derivatives represented by the general formula (I): ##STR2## [wherein R is a hydrogen atom; a C.sub.1-12 alkyl group; a C.sub.2-7 alkenyl group; a C.sub.3-7 alkynyl group; a C.sub.3-7 cycloalkyl group; a substituted alkyl group having as the substituent(s) 1 or 2 atoms or groups selected from the group consisting of halogen atoms, C.sub.1-6 alkoxy groups, cyano group, C.sub.2-7 alkoxycarbonyl groups, phenyl group, phenoxy group, phenoxyphenyl group, heteroaryl groups, trialkylsilyl groups, C.sub.2-7 alkylcarbonyl groups, and groups represented by the formula --A--N(R.sup.2).sub.2 (wherein R.sup.2 is a C.sub.1-6 alkyl group or forms a C.sub.2-6 alkylene group by binding of two R.sup.2' s to each other, and A is a carbonyl group or a C.sub.2-6 alkylene group); or a substituted C.sub.2-7 alkenyl group having a halogen atom or a phenyl group as the substituent, R.sup.1 is a C.sub.1-12 alkyl group; a C.sub.2-7 alkenyl group; a C.sub.3-7 alkynyl group; a C.sub.3-7 cycloalkyl group; a heteroarylalkyl group; a substituted C.sub.1-6 alkyl group having as the substituent a group selected from the group consisting of phenyl group, substituted phenoxy groups having 1 or 2 halogen atoms as the substituent(s), and phenoxyphenyl group; or an aryl group, R.sup.1 being an aryl group in the case of R being a hydrogen atom, and n is an integer of 1 or 2], a process for production of said derivatives, and wood preservatives and agricultural and horticultural fungicides, which are characterized by containing said derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Related Art
The compounds of the general formula (I) are novel compounds which have not been known in any literature. As to isothiazole derivatives, French Patent No. 1,555,414 discloses the fungicidal activity of 3-hydroxy-4-cyano-5-alkylsulfonylisothiazoles and a production process of these compounds using perbenzoic acid but does not describe the compounds as having preservative activity for wood.